In the animal care and husbandry fields, in order to carry out health maintenance tasks and administer various surgical and non-surgical medical procedures and diagnostic tests, there is a need to carry large animals, including livestock, from examination or treatment areas to recovery areas. With respect to livestock in particular, it is difficult to safely and efficaciously move an animal from a surgical or examination table or area, for example, to a recovery area while the animal is sedated or anesthetized. Thus, there is a need in the animal care and husbandry fields to safely and efficaciously transport large animals.